The Sun Sets (Minnie version)
Danny stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Minnie and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his green eyes. "You're the one." "Danny!" Sawyer shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Maleficent's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Minnie's voice. But Danny ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female black mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Minnie started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Danny, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Minnie and Danny were going to kiss for good, Sawyer stopped them, yelling in Maleficent's voice, "DANNY, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Minnie's third day as a normal mouse was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Sawyer laughed in Maleficent's voice, as Danny stared down at Minnie. The skirt of her dress, her legs, and her tail swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her mouse tail and legs as they turned into her blue mertail with the clear aqua fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress. Danny gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Sawyer gleefully laughed in Maleficent's voice. On The word "late," Sawyer curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Maleficent. She laughed as the whole crowd of people and animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman half-octopus. Maleficent cackled as she crawled down the deck to Danny and Minnie, snatched up the mermouse, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Minnie's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Danny ran to the edge trying to catch Minnie's hand. "Minnie!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Minnie's blue dress and matching bow had turned back into her pink shell bra and matching bow. As Maleficent continued in the direction of her cavern, Jasper and Horace followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Shen suddenly appeared, and Minnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Maleficent, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Maleficent with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Bugs was alongside the angry lord, and he glared at the half-woman half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, Lord Shen!" Maleficent chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The lord wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Shen! She's mine now." Maleficent frowned. The half-woman half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Shen the contract that Minnie signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Shen froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Jasper and Horace bound Minnie's arms and pulled her away from her father. Minnie felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Maleficent manipulated Minnie into one of her evil deals, Shen powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Maleficent was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Shen saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Shen was horrified as Maleficent laughed at his problem. Shen brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Maleficent snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Shen stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Maleficent took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Shen. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Maleficent, "The daughter of the great peacock lord is a very precious commodity." As Maleficent spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Jasper and Horace were holding Minnie hostage. It circled around the terrified mermouse making a whirlpool around Minnie before shrinking her down to a polyp. Shen tried to save her, but Maleficent stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." Lord Shen pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shirt, vest, pants, and bow tie. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Mushu quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Danny, what are you doing?" Mushu called. "Mushu, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Danny, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Minnie was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Maleficent manipulated Shen. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Shen looked at his daughter, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious child. Clenching his eyes shut, the lord aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Minnie's place. "Ha! It's done then." Maleficent exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Minnie turning back into her mermouse self and and it turned against the lord. Shen suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Maleficent cackled evilly as Minnie watched in horror as her father shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Maleficent started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Danny was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Shen's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Bugs. Bugs' eyes widened slightly as he looked at Shen in his polyp form. "Oh!" Bugs gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Daddy?" asked a worried Minnie. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her father. "At last!" Maleficent smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, covering her headdress, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Minnie looked upon her father with guilt. But, seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Maleficent had done, Minnie turned to glare up at Maleficent and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus lady, bringing her into a headlock. Maleficent seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Minnie wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Maleficent turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Maleficent could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Danny's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Maleficent's arm. She turned to Danny, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Danny," Minnie cried. "Danny, look out!" Maleficent held Minnie against the rock with her tentacle and turned to the Badun brothers. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Danny, who was swimming up to the surface. The Badun brothers chased after Danny. Danny got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Jasper and Horace, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Bugs, and the three swam over. Bugs bit Jasper's rear end, causing him to yelp in pain. Mowgli and Pudge whacked Horace in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Mowgli shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Pudge echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Danny. After the two let go of Danny, they both glared at Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs. As the struggle went on, Maleficent pointed the trident towards Danny. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Danny. Minnie came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her horns back, making Maleficent shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Jasper and Horace. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Jasper and Horace, electrocuting them. Jasper and Horace screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Maleficent dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the Badun brothers' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Maleficent gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved henchmen for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Minnie and Danny, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Minnie, Maleficent started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Maleficent, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs